In the preparation of bread and other baked products from dough, it is generally desirable to increase the shelf life of the baked product. For that purpose maltogenic alpha-amylase is often added to the dough. However, bread under storage may develop a rancid flavor or even taste. This tendency to develop rancid flavor or taste under storage is further increases when lipolytic enzymes, such as phospholipases are used for e.g. dough strengthening.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a bread making process which can be free from the above disadvantage.